Voulez-vous ?
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Mademoiselle Ral es la nueva profesora de francés en la universidad. Oluo inmediatamente se fija en ella, y se dispone a invitarla a salir. Pero Mademoiselle Ral no habla ni una palabra de español, y Oluo no sabe francés, por lo que le pide ayuda a Hange. Veamos como le va... [NO Auretra. Sorry]


**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _ **Voluez-vous… ?**_

* * *

Oluo debió haber sabido que pedirle ayuda a Hange era una terrible idea que sólo podría terminar con un resultado catastrófico.

La Escuela de Lenguas Extranjeras le dio la bienvenida a una nueva profesora, quien rápidamente se ganó la atención de los estudiantes y maestros, en especial la de Oluo. Después de todo, no todo el tiempo se tiene un profesor nativo dándote clases.

Mademosielle Petra Ral era joven, inteligente, y bella. Y no hablaba una palabra de español. Para desgracia de Oluo, él tampoco hablaba francés.

 _¿Por qué demonios escogí italiano?_ , masculló, viéndola hablar amenamente con sus compañeros Levi y Hange (quienes sí fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para escoger francés como segunda lengua en la universidad).

Levi.

Ese enano gruñón sí podía comunicarse a la perfección con ella, con su adquirido acento francés que ponía a suspirar a media facultad. Oluo tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

Fue así como cometió el garrafal error de pedirle ayuda a Hange. Un error garrafal acentuado por el aun mayor error de pedírselo cuando estaba más que un pelín pasada de tragos.

Levi observó la escena en silencio, aunque casi se ahoga con su propia bebida cuando Hange, sílaba por sílaba, le indicó a Oluo que debía decir mientras éste tomaba nota seriamente en transcripción fonética.

—Oluo —intervino Levi, pero Hange se desmayó en ese mismo instante y tuvieron que ocuparse de cargar a la inconsciente profesora hasta su apartamento. (A Erwin no le iba a hacer mucha gracia tener que ocuparse de la tremenda resaca que tendría al día siguiente…)

Pero inconsciente o despierta, con Erwin molesto o no, Oluo se fue muy contento esa noche a casa, repitiendo una y otra vez lo que Hange le había enseñado. El lunes vería a Mademoiselle Ral, y finalmente podría invitarla a salir, en su lengua materna. Eso seguro que la impresionaría.

El lunes llegó con su ambiente desapacible que de costumbre, y en cuanto Mademosille Ral salió de su clase, Oluo se plantó en la puerta del salón, y con un carraspeo, llamó la atención de la nueva profesora.

—Ejem… er… —tartamuedó—. Mademoiselle Ral… Je peux parler avec vous ?

Su acento francés fue terrible. Las _R_ graves sonaron como si fuera a escupir un gargajo, y las _schwa_ sonaron como las _O_ españolas. Sin embargo, la joven profesora se dio la vuelta, y asintió en señal de aceptación. Ambos se alejaron unos pasos del aula, y Oluo procedió a invitarla a salir. Esta vez no tartamudeó, había repetido aquella frase tantas veces que cuando finalmente la pronunció, bien podría haberse ganado un aplauso del profesor de fonética francesa.

—Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?

Silencio total. Y luego un "¡plaf!" estrellándose en la cara de Oluo, seguido de una Mademoiselle Ral muy enojada que se fue murmurando algo que sonó como "va te faire foutre"

En vez de aplaudirlo, Levi se golpeó la frente mentalmente, y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Hange que salía del salón contiguo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con auténtica inocencia.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Esa cuatro ojos podía ser increíble a veces. Y no en un buen sentido.

* * *

Pasó el día entero, y Oluo no lograba comprender qué había sucedido. Él simplemente la invitó a salir, y por toda respuesta ella lo cacheteó como si la hubiera insultado. Bah, mujeres. Todas son iguales, en cualquier credo lengua y nación. Absolutamente incomprensibles.

* * *

Le tomó una hora a Levi encontrar a Mademoiselle Ral. Intentó seguirle el rastro, pero desapareció en las escaleras y sólo la encontró cuando pasó por el baño de mujeres y a través de la puerta entreabierta captó un vistazo de cabello naranja. Le importó un pepino que fuera el baño de mujeres, y entró. Los cubículos estaban vacíos, sólo estaba ella, lavándose el rostro en el lavamanos. Sus ojos lucían algo rojizos, por lo que supo que había estado llorando.

— _¿Es que todos los hombres son unos idiotas?_ —cuestionó ella, en su lengua materna. Levi sabía perfectamente a qué se refería—. _Creí que aquí las cosas serían diferentes, pero veo que me equivoqué_ —sorbió por la nariz, conteniendo sus emociones. Realmente estaba ofendida. Levi le alcanzó un pañuelo, que aceptó agradecida.

— _Oluo es…_ —comenzó Levi, pensando sus palabras—. _Un idiota. Pero es buena persona, y no era su intención ofenderte. Es culpa de Hange, estaba borracha y le dijo que te dijera eso. Ahora que lo pienso, ella también es bastante idiota._

Mademoiselle Ral abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Entonces aquel tipo era un idiota, pero no un idiota degenerado?

— _¿Quiere decir… que no quiso decirme eso?_

Levi asintió.

— _Ni siquiera habla francés —_ pausó antes de continuar—. _Debes entenderlo, eres muy linda y quiso invitarte a salir._

Levi se encogió de hombros, y se encaminó a la salida.

— _Hablaré con él, querrá disculparse._

Y con eso la dejó sola. Mademoiselle Ral se quedó en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, aun sosteniendo el pañuelo del profesor Levi, y escuchando el eco de sus descuidadas palabras.

" _Eres muy linda."_

* * *

Levi le dio un empujón a Hange en dirección a Oluo.

—[…] Entonces este cuatro ojos apestoso estaba demasiada borracha y te dijo que dijeras eso.

Oluo no lo podía creer. ¡Maldita Hange!

—Lo siento, Oluo —Hange estaba verdaderamente apenada—. Estaba demasiado ebria para pensar. De verdad lo siento.

Oluo gruñó en respuesta, pero la perdonó.

—Si quieres te ayudo a disculpar— no terminó de hablar.

—¡NO! Lo haré yo mismo.

—Pero tú no sabes francés…

—Usaré un diccionario.

—Pero—

—Eso no será necesario —interrumpió Levi—. Díselo en inglés.

—¿Mademoiselle Ral habla inglés? —exclamó Oluo, ilusionado.

—Sí. Y no la cagues esta vez.

Viniendo de Levi, había que tomárselo en serio. Si la volvía a ofender, esta vez sería él quien lo golpearía. Y no sería para nada como una cachetada…

* * *

— _¿Señorita Ral?_

—Oui ?

— _En verdad lo siento. No quise…_

— _Lo sé_ —intervino ella—. _Levi me lo dijo._ ¿Amigos?

Lo último lo dijo en español. Oluo asintió esperanzado, aliviado de que la mujer no lo odiara y lo hubiera perdonado. Mademoiselle Ral le dedicó una sonrisa, y se despidió para dirigirse a su oficina.

Oluo se quedó viendo como se marchaba, embobado. Entonces la comprensión lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría, y se quedó petrificado en su sitio un buen rato.

"Levi me lo dijo".

Levi había intercedido por él. Ese enano gruñón, amargado, antipático y vulgar, el mismo que reprobaba estudiantes sin misericordia por poner un diacrítico mal y los llamaba manada de idiotas cuando no articulaban bien.

Oluo sonrió para sí, encantado y divertido.

Levi se había portado como un verdadero amigo.

* * *

 _Inicialmente iba a ser parte de "Momentos", pero cobró vida propia de una forma que va más allá de una viñeta._

 _Quiero advertir que bajo ningún concepto estoy alentando un Oluo/Petra._ _ **NO.**_ _Esto es más sobre la amistad, retratando la relación entre los personajes, específicamente Oluo y Levi (ojo, no yaoi), y cómo el segundo actúa hacia Oluo de forma sutil, casi imperceptible._

 _Y, como hoy me siento_ _ **mala**_ _, les dejo de tarea averiguar qué fue lo que dijo Oluo._

—Fanfiction, 04 de octubre de 2015.

Corregido el 04 de noviembre de 2015.


End file.
